shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses (SF2)
The demons are bosses in the Shadow Fight 2, They escaped when Shadow broke "laws of the elders" and opened Gates Of Shadows Shadow needs to defeat Demons in order to get their seal and close the gates he once opened. Lynx Lynx is the very first demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. When he meets the player, dismisses him/her as a pathetic fighter, and doesn't entertain. He puts forth his weakest apprentice, Shin, to take care of the player. Lynx has five bodyguards who once defeated, clear the way for the player to battle Lynx. The name theme of Lynx's bodyguards is quite random. Lynx is a ninja, and the leader of the Assassin's Order: Lynx's own organization. Lynx's bodyguards are: Lynx's weapons are his Claws. They have a moderate range, high damage and outclass most of the weapons in the first province. Lynx is also the first enemy to use ranged weapons, and can turn invisible. When Lynx is defeated, he grants you the Blue Seal, and allows you to buy ranged weapons in the store. If you defeat Lynx '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Lynx and his bodyguards, the track "Black Warrior" plays. 1 Shin Quotes shin has no quotes Brick Quotes *''"Such an insignificant creature like you is hardly a challenge for me. Prepare to be eaten, little man!"'' * "I... I don't understand. How could one so tiny defeat me?" -After defeating him Needle Quotes * "There's nowhere for you to run, nowhere to hide. The Order will stop at nothing to defeat you. But that won't be necessary, for I shall land the killing blow and bring honor to my Master!" * "I am defeated? Impossible! The Order will not ignore this outrage! You will be hunted and punished, '''Shadow'!" ''-After defeating her Ghost Quotes *''"I beat Lynx easily the first time I fought him. However, when I removed his mask I saw only a dummy. Then I felt his claws digging into the back of my neck. I have served him ever since."'' * "My defeat only serves to strengthen '''Lynx'. With each battle he learns more of your moves, your skill, and thus, how to defeat you."'' -After defeating him Dandy Quotes * "Honor and tradition? Ha! The Order is merely a playground for me, a minor amusement, a way to hone my already impressive sword skills. And I am more than happy to show my skills to you now." * "I've grown bored of this life, the Order. I wish to return to my true place, my seat of high power. But don't think that '''Lynx' will be so easy. He will not fail!"'' -After defeating him Lynx Quotes * "Who is this lowly worm before me? I'll not waste my time fighting the likes of you. Here's '''Shin', the weakest apprentice in my Order. First, defeat him... if you can. Perhaps then will you have the honor of fighting me."'' -Meeting the player for the very first time * "I'm the leader of the Assassin's Order; you are not worthy of fighting me! At least your 'battle' with '''Shin' was entertaining."'' -After defeating Shin * "You think defeating my guards proves your strength? They were weaklings, pawns, easily forgotten and replaced. But the Order has need of one with your skill, your drive. You must choose: join us or suffer." -Before fighting the player * "Ha! You can't beat me, '''Shadow'. Why do you even try?"'' -After defeating the player for the first time * "No! It cannot be... All the glory of the Order within your grasp, but you only seek the Seal? Fine! You have won your precious trinket. Be gone from my sight, but be warned: I will not forget what you have done!" -After defeating him * "Long time no see, '''Shadow'. You didn't think we'd just disappear, did you?" ''-Before reaching the Gates of Shadows * So, you're back. You expect me to just sit here while you open the Gates? No, I can't let you do that! Not again! * "Ah! The voice! I still hear Titan's voice inside my head! You don't understand the power you're dealing with. You've doomed us all!" Hermit Hermit is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Like Lynx, he has five bodyguards - however his "bodyguards" are disciples. All of them have names based on martial art styles. Hermit is famous for his mysterious power, which is revealed to be arcane magic. Hermit's Academy is killing off all other academies in the town. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret. Dragon, Hermit's first disciple, reveals that there is a strong competition, full of aspiring warriors that are trying to get a place at Hermit's academy. Hermit's bodyguards are: Hermit wields dual sabers, and is the first enemy you encounter who uses magic. He switches his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round you defeat him. If you defeat him in one round, he will start to use magic. He first uses Lightning arrow, then switches to a Water Ball once you defeat him again. His special ability is that he can create a ball of energy that shoots lightning upwards and strike down the player quickly after, Hermit is unable to move while casting this ability; Shadow can attack him at will. If you defeat Hermit' '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Hermit' and his disciples, the track "Old Sensei" plays. 2 Dragon Quotes * "You're here for '''Hermit's' competition, no doubt. Stand in line, though you'll never get a chance to try."'' -Greeting the player upon reaching Act II * "I am the true chosen one; the only one worthy of '''Hermit's' teachings. I will prove it and then open my own school. Prepare yourself for defeat!"'' * "I can't believe you beat me... '''Hermit' came here with nothing, yet built the best fighting school in the east! Perhaps... humility is the lesson I must learn if I am to ever open my own school."'' -After defeating him Buffalo Quotes * "Look at the destruction one old man has brought. Imagine what I'll do with such power. Get out of my way; I must get '''Hermit's' secret knowledge!"'' * "You beat me - so what? Competitions are for fools, not real warriors. The only way to truly earn '''Hermit's' knowledge is to take it by force!"'' -After defeating him Mantis Quotes * "No one should posses such power. This competition is pointless. I will win and the pizza will end with me." * "Heed my warnings! Magic has no place in martial arts. It dirties the mind, clouds the focus, and in the wrong hands it can bring destruction and glory." -After defeating him Tiger Quotes * "War is the only constant - with '''Hermit's' magic, I will conquer all who oppose me... starting with you!"'' * "There is no shame in being bested by a good soldier." -After defeating him Crane Quotes * "'''Sensei', my old teacher. Come to witness the new way? Your teachings are outdated, unimaginative! And this new apprentice... weak and unworthy!"'' * "'''Crane', how far you have fallen. What have you become? Forsaking the old ways? Forgetting all I have taught you? Shame on you!"'' -'Sensei' talking to Crane * "Forgive me, '''Sensei'. I have brought shame to you and myself. Your apprentice has shown me the error of my ways."'' -After defeating him Hermit Quotes * "Could you be the one I have been waiting for? Let us test your skills!" -Before fighting the player * "You lack focus! Pay attention now and try again." -After defeating the player for the first time * "You are very skilled for one so young. I will share my secret with you, but you must complete a task in return. Butcher, the gang leader in the nearby village, threatens me. He wants my magic. Get rid of him and you'll have earned my favor. Now go and sow destruction!" -After defeating him * "You don't belong to this world. No one is that powerful..." -After defeating him near the Gates of Shadows * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things that we don't understand, but we know they should be feared. * Do not think you can fully comprehend Titan's powers! He can change one's thoughts, feelings, and memories! How do you fight that? Butcher Butcher is the third demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with Lynx and Hermit, he has five bodyguards. His first bodyguard is Bird, who attempts to ambush the three protagonists: Shadow, Sensei and May. She leads them to a secluded part of town, and says that it will take their breath away once and for all. She then strikes. Her defeat brings forth the rest of Butcher's gang, directing the protagonists to Butcher himself. Butcher is a bandit who raises children from a young age, training them to be violent and aggressive. Butcher was introduced by name in Chapter II to the protagonist by Hermit, who says that Butcher has been harassing Hermit for some time now for Hermit's profound knowledge in magic, so he can wreak even more devastation and chaos across the land than he was doing already. Butcher's bodyguards are: Butcher wields a pair of meat cleavers, which cause bleeding effects on the player when they hit. His special ability is that he can stomp the ground, which causes a small earthquake; If Shadow is caught on the ground when he lands, the player will lose a portion of his health as well as trip. If you defeat Butcher '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Butcher and his gang, the track "Sparring" plays. 3 Bird Quotes * "Hey, guys! How's it going? I'm '''Bird'; it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our little town."'' -Greeting the player upon reaching Act III * "Wanna see some sights? I'll show you my favorite part of town first - it'll take your breath away... once and for all." * "Please don't hurt me! I just got mixed up with the wrong people, that's all. Let me go and I promise to stop tricking travelers." -After defeating her Rhino Quotes * "No; you've hurt '''Bird'! You will pay for what you've done to my love!"'' * "Please have mercy! '''Butcher' doesn't know about our relationship. He thinks love makes you weak. Please don't tell him about us!"'' -After defeating him Bull Quotes * "'''Butcher' is our leader, our guiding star. Even more, he raised me from a little boy. I owe him everything. We all do!"'' * "I don't understand. Why didn't anyone come to my aid? Could it be that '''Butcher'... used me? No. No, I refuse to believe it!"'' -After defeating him Redhead Quotes * "You've met '''Bull', that worthless fool? It was Butcher himself that killed his parents. I always thought it was a mistake letting that little brat live."'' * "It used to be all about having fun, breaking rules, being young. But things have changed so much. This... cult... is too serious. It's not fun anymore." -After defeating him Reaper Quotes * "I hear the gentle whisper of your blood speaking to me. Come, and I will free it from that confining cocoon." * "My defeat means nothing. This island will be your grave. '''Butcher' will take your life away."'' -After defeating him Butcher Quotes * "Only the strongest survive! I teach them, train them, raise them to cut and shred! Meddling fools - now I'll teach you a different lesson!" -Before fighting the player * "You'll return over and over again until I spill every last drop of your blood. Bring it on!" -After defeating the player for the first time * "I'm no villain. I've given these children a gift. The gift of strength, violence! You'll see. They'll be the top of the food chain because of my teachings!" -After defeating him * "When we're done with him, I get whatever is left of his body!" -Before reaching the Gates of Shadows * You think I'm the monster? You haven't seen what Titan does to his enemies...I have, and it sickens even me. * Why do you persist? No one wants you to open the Gates. Someone will be strong enough to stop you! Wasp Wasp is the fourth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. She is the daughter of The Pirate King, a minor character who Wasp killed after being manipulated by Widow. Wasp is also a pirate, and with her father's passing, became the new Pirate King. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards who have their names themed on the sea. However, the 3 first "bodyguards" are a rival pirate crew called the New Blood; The last 2 "bodyguards" are Wasp's mentors. Wasp's bodyguards are: Wasp wields a green naginata. Her special ability is that she can jump off the edges of the battlefield and swoop across the screen, damaging the player; However, the attack can be dodged by rolling or a well-timed duck. If you defeat Wasp '''in Eclipse mode you can get her weapon. During the fights with '''Wasp and the other pirates, the track "Ship Battle" ''plays. 4 Kraken Quotes * ''"Who the hell are you? This port is closed. But... You've got a nice ship there - I claim it in the name of New Blood!" * "So, you're a tough one, eh? Let's see how far you get..." -After defeating him Cleaver Quotes *''"The Pirate King disappears without a trace, Wasp takes over, and nobody asks where her father went! She had something to do with it, I tell ya. I don't trust that wench, and neither should you!"'' *''"You've chosen the wrong side, lad. When Wasp is through with you, you'll disappear just like her father! Mark my words!"'' -After defeating him Shark Quotes * "'''Wasp's' old dogs sent you, eh? They put their money on the wrong guy. I'll hoist you over the yardarm and you'll sink like all the rest!"'' * "Your strength belongs with New Blood! The' Pirate King''' disappeared because of his ungrateful daughter - and you're helping spread her lies!"'' -After defeating her Bosun Quotes * "I saw you deal with that mutineer bilge rat '''Kraken'. You know, Wasp could use a warrior like you. Deal with the rest of those New Blood fools and the captain will make you rich!"'' -After defeating Kraken * "So, you've dealt with the mutineers and have come for your reward? '''Wasp' was going to give you an audience until she saw you with that petty profiteer Sly! He's been selling weapons to New Blood!"'' * "We stand to lose this war because of the likes of you. Brothers killing brothers, and you profit from their suffering. You won't leave this city alive!" -After defeating him Whaler Quotes *''"What's that silly girl gotten herself into now? If it weren't for me, Wasp would be long dead. You're just another mess for me to clean up!"'' * "If only the '''Pirate King' were here - none of this would be happening! Damn that girl and her selfish acts!"'' -After defeating him Wasp Quotes * "I should thank you, honestly. Before you came, I had two problems: the mutineers and my so-called 'advisors' trying to restrict my control. But now, thanks to you, I'm the only one in power here!" -Before fighting the player * "That's it? That's all you've got? Weak! Get up and fight me for real... if you can!" -After defeating the player for the first time * "What have I done? '''Widow' said everyone would kneel to me if I agreed to help her! She said betraying my father was the only way to show men that women should rule."'' -After defeating her * "It's six against one this time. You will never reach the Gates!" ''-Before reaching the Gates of Shadows * You tempt Titan with your meddling! We don't know where he came from, only that he is...different. He creates strange things to serve him...I've said enough! * Believe me, you do not want to see what lies beyond the Gates. Forget your friend; it's not too late to turn back! Widow Widow is the fifth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards named on animals particularly of cold regions, which serves to hint at the metaphor of her her cold-hardheartedness and indifference towards her admirers, though she does seem to hint some genuine feelings for Shadow, as he was unaffected by her enchantments. Her "bodyguards" are people who were enchanted by her magic and beauty. '''Widow's' bodyguards are: Widow wields a pair of fans with a leeching effect. Her special ability is that she can teleport behind the player and backstab Shadow, doing a noticeable amount of damage. This can be avoided by doing a very well-timed roll, a backwards kick as soon as she teleports, or simply intercepting her before she has the chance to teleport. If you defeat Widow '''in Eclipse mode you can get her weapon. During the fights with '''Widow and her suitors, the track "Shadow Lady" plays. 5 Irbis Quotes * "'''Widow' is my goddess! I would give all the riches in the world just to see her smile at me. I saw the way you were looking at her... her face will be the last thing you ever see!"'' * "I came as a marauder, but something changed. There's a light in my heart for '''Widow'. But I failed. I... I am not worthy of her affection."'' -After defeating him Wolf Quotes * "I'm the last of my tribe. The spirits showed me the way to the most miraculous woman I've ever seen. I sacrificed much to attract her attention; I can't allow you to steal her from me now!" * "She came from nowhere as we hunted. We were dumbstruck. When I finally came to my senses, blood stained my hands, and my brothers were no more..." ''-After defeating him Capra Quotes * ''"Maybe I'm not as young or strong as I used to be, but my experience will win over your arrogance! The woman will be mine." * "Am I cursed? Love has driven me to madness and brought me to my knees, turning me into a mindless youth. But my body can't keep up with my ambitions. I'm just a lonely, pathetic, old man." -After defeating him Bear Quotes * "You'll go no farther. '''Widow' has chosen me as her favored watchdog, and I am to stop anyone from coming to see her. Prepare to feel my fists!"'' * "She has a strange power over men, beyond her beauty - it's magic! I can't resist, but I see her true nature. She is cruel and evil. I'm begging you: free me from this misery!" -After defeating him Puma Quotes * "I don't need some magic spell to love '''Widow'. Her power over men excites me. Love is the perfect way to rob you men of your free will. But somehow you're beyond her control... so I'll fix it!"'' * "You're a perfect representative of your kind - vain and self-satisfied! '''Widow' will punish you and turn you into her favorite little toy. Mark my words!"'' -After defeating her Widow Quotes * "Well, what do we have here? An interesting specimen... I've met so many men, so boring, so average. But... There's something peculiar about this one. I'll keep my eye on you." ''-Greeting the player upon reaching Act V * ''"Such a powerful young man - you'll be a perfect addition to my collection. Fight my magic all you want; I like the struggle. No matter, I'll win and you'll stay by my side forever!" -Before fighting the player * "I'll be here when you're ready to try again. A worthy adversary such as yourself... we could be good friends. Or perhaps more?" -After defeating the player for the first time * "How does it feel to defeat a woman? And you're the one who'll close the Gates of Shadows? You have no idea how quickly their power will tear you apart!" -After defeating her * "Don't think you've seen the last of us. We'll meet again soon, '''Shadow'. Until then, enjoy your victory." ''-After defeating her near the Gates of Shadows * "Titan's minions are like nothing you've ever seen before. You think you're prepared? It's never enough!" * "Titan's been leading you from the very beginning! Pulling your strings like a puppet master. Even now you do what he wishes." Shogun Shogun is the sixth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, he has five bodyguards. His bodyguards seem to believe that Shadow is some sort of Prince after they have been beaten. Then the person who is one rank higher in the hierarchy is notified, but they don't believe the lower commander and penalize them until they themselves get beaten and so on. All of Shogun's bodyguards have certain army ranks as their names. Shogun was once a servant of a man of royal birth, simply known as the Prince. Seeing the incompetence of said Prince, and how his nation was falling to ruin because of this man, Shogun masterminded the disappearance of the Prince, without the awareness of his followers, and seized power for himself, thus founding a new nation called the Empire, which while it was certainly stronger and more powerful than the previous nation headed by the Prince, this nation showed to be tyrannical and somewhat despotic, as hinted in the dialogue from Shogun's bodyguards. Shogun's bodyguards are: Shogun wields a katana and a wakizashi blade, the pair is called a Daisho. His special ability is that he can call clones of his bodyguards (these clones have the same appearance as Shogun), they will come from either side of the screen at random intervals, one at a time, and attempt to strike Shadow once before "flying" upwards. The clones can't be harmed and their attacks can't be blocked, and they are quite difficult to dodge, but it's possible. If you defeat Shogun' '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fight with '''Shogun's' henchmen, the track "Burning Town" plays. 6 During the fight with Shogun, the track "Burning Town #2" plays (a slight variance of the first song). 7 Corporal Quotes *''"You, there - halt! If you drop your weapons and come out where I can see, I promise you a swift and painless death."'' *''"You... The Prince! But... But, you should be dead! It's impossible! Troops, fall back!"'' -After defeating him. *''"Look, Captain! There he is, just as I said! The Prince has returned from the grave!" ''-After the player meets Captain Captain Quotes *''"Coward! I should have hanged you long ago. Step aside, so that I may deal with this beggar and prove he is no Prince."'' *''"Mercy, o Prince! I will leave this city; I'll never take up a weapon again, only spare my worthless life. Please, my lord!"'' -After defeating him Major Quotes *''"So, you are the impostor who pretends to be my master! Your deceit insults his memory. For that, you will pay!"'' * "Forgive me for doubting you, my Prince. I fear '''Shogun's' lies have entangled my mind."'' -After defeating him * "Tell us more about '''Shogun'." ''-'Sensei' talking to Major * "After the disappearance '''Shogun' claimed you were killed by traitors. He executed these so-called conspirators without a trial, then seized power. But that was only the beginning... You're a threat to Shogun's power. He will stop at nothing to destroy you if he finds out you're alive. Please, my Prince, leave this city before it's too late!"'' Colonel Quotes * "You should have never returned, Prince. Did you think your former subjects would submit to you after what you did? Your highborn head has no place here, except on the end of a pike!" * "My defeat will do you no good, monster. '''Shogun' knows you are here. Whatever you are planning, he will stop you..."'' -After defeating him General Quotes * "Y-yes, my lord. I'll have my best mercenary unit hunt him down. They won't fail!" -Receiving an order from Shogun * "I know you have no mercy for the defeated, Prince. But whatever torture you've prepared, it will not compare to the fate awaiting those who fail to carry out '''Shogun's' will."'' -After defeating him Shogun Quotes * "'''General', find this rebel who calls himself 'the Prince.' He and his associates are to be arrested and executed. Use whatever resources you deem necessary."'' -Ordering General to kill Shadow and his fellow travelers * "So... Here you are, after all of these years. What took you so long? Have you found another realm to ruin with your greed and incompetence? I see my assassins haven't failed completely. You're only a shadow of the Prince I knew." -Before fighting the player * "Did you really think you could match my power? I have conquered countless lands! Enslaved whole nations! Even Kings bow before me!" ''-After defeating the player for the first time * ''"No... This is impossible... I am invincible! I cannot lose, not now! And you... you think you can take my empire away from me? Hah! They used your name to scare children, yes. But I brought them order; I gave them the Empire! My people won't follow a petty prince now..." -After defeating him * "We were the strongest warriors who ever lived and yet we failed to defeat you"... -After defeating him near the Gates of Shadows * "Until Titan finds his way through the Gates, this is my realm and I won't let it be taken away from me!" * "Why do you hasten your own demise? Leave now, and enjoy what little time your world has left before Titan destroys you all." Titan ' Titan' is the final boss in Shadow Fight 2 Singleplayer. He is the greatest of all the demons and is feared by the other six lesser demons. Titan can mould one's memories and thoughts, and bend someone's will with ease. He has many mysterious powers which make him fearsome. Titan wields a wicked, two-handed sword. There is a handle attached on it's side to aid in it's usage, since the blade is so heavy. Titan's Bodyguards mentions that they have beated other demon bosses, and titan sees them as powerful as shadow. Assassin's Quotes * "Yours is the fame of the most talented assasin. For that is your main skill: killing. Why waste time with common rable, doing their meaningles errands" * "I took over The Order in one of the worlds, then did away with the bothersome old man and that skirt. Now only i decide who lives and who dies - I'm in control" * "You let me live... That mistake will cost you dearly! One Day..." Master's Quotes * "Mastery of combat is above all else.I have no match, so I choose to challenge the Eternity, so that I could excel myself." * "I have become the greatest Master of the Orient. The rare disciple who earns an audience with me only reminds me of my superiority" * "You wayward moron! I have founded a great school, and my name will be remembered and pronounced gushingly! And you shall simply be forgotten Guru's Quotes *"You don't fear me? Strange. Should you had been a little braver, Shadow, you could've become me. Didn't you see people were worshiping you?" *"Butcher's children saw in me their messiah, one to free them from censure and morals. They are my flock now, and I lead them. Where we walk, blood will flow" *"Think well, Shadow. With your potential, you could lead nations! We can be at head of a great family of faithful! I shall be waiting." Corsair's Quotes *"Answering the call of the ocean granted me freedom! Now, the only true law is my law. And any who stand in my way - I'll feed them to the sea devil!" *Wasp was weak! Now her fleet is mine. When the land rats see my black banner heaving, they know death is coming to their towns, death -with my face! *The ocean does not excuse mistakes. I shall now have to atone for my failure - atone with blood of innocents. Is that the victory you wanted? Emperor Quotes *"Kneel, peasant, and behold your sovereign, who rules with an iron hand! When Shogun's head touched the ground, I took his kingdom - it was mine by rights!" *"You're meek, Shadow. People left to their own will shall soon destroy the State. And you are the quintessence of everything that I hate about commoners!" *"Cur, mongrel! Should you ever dare to trespass my kingdom, my vassals will flay you alive!" Vulcano Vulcano is an upcoming boss in Shadow Fight 2 Multiplayer Mode.He is Boss of Underworld Act